Un bouquet de sentiments
by Monkey D. Elena
Summary: Ce n'était qu'un bouquet de fleurs, qu'il aimait lui envoyer tous les ans en sachant qu'il ne saurait jamais qui était le destinataire, et qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais la signification de ces messages. Jusqu'au jour où il reçut lui-même un bouquet...


**Pairing** : Soukoku (Dazai x Chuuya)

**Genres :** Fluff, romance.

**Avertissement : **Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas encore vu le film Dead Apple ou la saison 3, ce texte contient des légers spoils sur le pouvoir de Chuuya, ainsi que sur une petite partie du film.

* * *

Chaque printemps, lorsque les fleurs commençaient à s'ouvrir, Daizai commençait son rituel. Il se rendait chez le plus grand fleuriste de la ville, discutait avec le gérant, s'amusait à séduire les jeunes vendeuses, puis composait son bouquet habituel. Le même depuis 7 ans ; le même depuis la première fois où il avait mis les pieds dans cette boutique et s'était laissé guider par le vendeur. Il voulait un bouquet porteur de sens, et il l'avait eu. Un bouquet composé de quatre magnifiques fleurs pour l'homme qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

Il les plaçait toujours dans le même ordre. Le camélia en premier, symbole de perfection et d'admiration. Le lys en second, symbole royal, qui représentait la pureté et la grandeur de ses sentiments, mais aussi les relations secrètes. Venait ensuite l'églantine, la fleur des poètes, puis l'anthurium, symbole du désir et de l'érotisme. Il ne savait pas si son ancien partenaire connaissait leur signification, mais cela lui importait peu. C'était sa manière à lui de se déclarer.

Mais depuis 2 ans, il y avait ajouté une cinquième fleur : la rose jaune, symbole de la trahison, de l'infidélité et de la demande de pardon. C'était sa façon de s'excuser de l'avoir abandonné du jour au lendemain, d'avoir disparu pendant deux ans et d'avoir refait sa vie loin de lui. Il ne regrettait pas d'être parti, d'avoir suivi les conseils d'Oda pour tenter de donner un vrai sens à son existence en faisant le bien. Mais s'il avait eu le courage de lui demander, il aurait aimé pouvoir refaire sa vie avec Chuuya à ses côtés. Malheureusement, il était désormais trop tard pour les lamentations.

Sortant de ses souvenirs, il tendit en souriant le bouquet à l'une des vendeuses pour qu'elle le complète et l'emballe.

« Votre dame ne vous as toujours pas pardonné ? Demanda celle-ci en voyant la rose jaune.

\- Hélas non, elle est un peu têtue… Mais je finirais bien par l'avoir à l'usure ! Sourit avec malice Dazai. Personne ne peut résister à mon charme !

\- En tout cas, elle a de la chance ! Moi aussi j'aimerais qu'un bel homme comme vous m'envoie un magnifique bouquet d'amour tous les ans. Je l'envoie toujours à la même adresse, et toujours sans carte ?

\- Toujours, on ne change rien !

\- Mais quand même, je trouve ça dommage que vous ne mettiez pas de carte. Et si elle pensait que c'était un autre homme ? Vous la perdriez pour toujours !

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, belle demoiselle, je sais ce que je fais. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil qui la fit rougir, paya la somme habituelle puis quitta les lieux en sifflotant et se dirigea vers l'agence.

« Avec un peu de chance, le bouquet devrait arriver ce soir. Aaaah… j'espère qu'il les appréciera et qu'il ne les jettera pas à la poubelle, murmura-t-il en fixant le ciel. Je devrais peut-être mettre une carte un de ces jours… Enfin, non, c'est plus amusant de ne rien dire ! »

En vérité, ce n'est pas qu'il ne souhaitait pas mettre de carte ; il avait seulement oublié la première fois qu'il lui avait envoyé un bouquet, et s'en était grandement félicité quand il avait vu la réaction du roux à sa réception. C'était un souvenir qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier.

Il se souvenait encore de l'odeur de Chuuya ce jour-là, de son léger parfum qui l'entourait, de la couleur pourpre de son vin qu'il faisait tourner machinalement dans son verre, de ses yeux céruléens perdus dans le vide. Ils venaient tout juste de rentrer de mission, et s'accordaient un petit moment de pause au bar attitré de l'immeuble de la mafia pour fêter leur victoire avant d'aller se reposer. Quelques jours avant, dans le plus grand des secrets, Dazai avait demandé à ce que le bouquet soit livré au bar lorsqu'ils seraient rentrés. C'était le premier bouquet qu'il offrait de sa vie, et son message était très important pour lui. Cela ne faisait que six mois qu'ils étaient partenaires, mais il avait trouvé Chuuya magnifique dès leur premier contact. Toutefois, il était bien conscient qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas encore totalement, et il appréhendait un peu la réaction de son partenaire à qui il n'avait jamais confié ses sentiments.

Le brun sentit son ventre se serrer lorsqu'il entendit le livreur entrer et appeler le nom du roux. Il ne laissa paraître aucune émotion en voyant le regard étonné que ce dernier posait sur le bouquet alors qu'il s'en emparait, et le laissa observer les fleurs une par une sans faire de réflexions. « Pas de carte, c'est un bouquet anonyme. Sûrement une admiratrice » avait lancé le livreur avec un sourire en coin avant de repartir.

« Elles sont magnifiques », murmura Chuuya, et Dazai ne put s'empêcher de sourire en observant les yeux brillants de son partenaire. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait aussi calme, et il savoura ce moment. « Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de carte, j'aurai bien remercié la personne. Et vu la qualité des fleurs, cette demoiselle doit avoir bon goût ! Pas comme toi, qui ne fait même pas l'effort de m'offrir un vrai cadeau pour mon anniversaire, grogna-t-il en lançant un regard noir à Dazai, qui sentit son cœur se serrer à cette pique gratuite et sortie de nulle part. Toutefois, il garda une attitude neutre ; il n'était pas question de lui donner une chance supplémentaire de l'enfoncer en lui montrant que sa phrase l'avait atteint. Alors le brun contre-attaqua, tentant de le déstabiliser tout en cherchant à sonder ses vrais sentiments.

\- Et si je te dis que c'est moi qui t'ai offert ce bouquet ? »

Le roux lui jeta un regard intrigué, puis éclata de rire.

\- Toi ? Pourquoi tu m'offrirais un bouquet ? Ce n'est absolument pas ton genre. Une caisse de lait ou un doudou, ça, ce serait ton genre, mais pas un magnifique bouquet comme celui-là.

\- Aaah, Chuuya~, soupira le brun en se couchant sur le bar, dissimulant son visage. Tu es vraiment cruel ! Est-ce que tu penses un peu aux sentiments des autres, ou ton cœur est aussi vide que ton cerveau ?

\- Pardon ? Tu cherches les embrouilles ? Parce que je serais ravi de t'éclater la tête contre ce bar, enfoiré ! Et si c'est vraiment toi qui m'a envoyé ces fleurs, je vais aller directement les brûler ! Je suis sûr que tu y as dissimulé un piège ou du poison pour me supprimer !

\- Bon, je l'avoue, ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai envoyé ces fleurs… » Soupira-t-il. Mieux valait mentir que de voir ce bouquet brûler alors qu'il y avait mis tout son amour. « Mais c'est tellement amusant de te voir t'énerver que je le ferais peut-être, juste pour te voir chercher le piège pendant des heures, rit-il d'une voix machiavélique en se relevant pour observer le visage furieux de Chuuya. Et puis, soyons sérieux deux minutes, seule une belle demoiselle acceptant de réaliser un suicide amoureux avec moi mérite ce beau présent ! Et malheureusement pour toi, tu n'es pas celle belle demoiselle qui ravira mon cœur.

\- Heureusement, plutôt. Je n'irai jamais mourir pour toi ni avec toi, crétin.

\- Aaah, ce que tu peux être cruel ! »

Une main sur le front, Dazai dramatisait toutes ses paroles pour cacher l'immense douleur qu'il ressentait. Au fond de lui, il savait très bien que Chuuya n'allait pas lui sauter dans les bras quand il lui avait dit qu'il était l'expéditeur du bouquet, mais il ne s'attendait pas à autant de méchanceté gratuite. Il y était habitué pourtant, ils se lançaient des piques depuis leur première rencontre ; mais là, c'était ses sentiments qu'il piétinait allègrement sans s'en rendre compte, et ça faisait beaucoup plus mal qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Mais comme d'habitude, il ne le montra pas, et détourna la conversation d'un ton joyeux.

« Bon, sur ce, j'ai une nouvelle technique de suicide à tester ! Profite bien de ton tête-à-tête avec ton bouquet, et ne faites pas de vilaines choses, le taquina Dazai en se levant de sa chaise.

Il s'amusa à donner une pichenette sur le chapeau de Chuuya juste pour le plaisir de l'entendre prononcer son nom en râlant, puis se dirigea vers la sortie.

Aujourd'hui encore, il se demandait comment aurait évolué leur relation s'il ne s'était pas dérobé, s'il avait continué à affirmer que c'était lui l'expéditeur. Est-ce que le duo Double Black aurait été aussi efficace, ou Chuuya aurait demandé à Mori un autre partenaire ? Est-ce qu'il l'aurait pris au sérieux ? Est-ce qu'il lui aurait retourné ses sentiments ou est-ce qu'il l'aurait blessé de dégoût ? Dazai n'en savait rien. Son partenaire avait toujours été assez discret sur ses relations et même s'il était celui qui se rapprochait le plus d'un meilleur ami – excepté Koyo, bien sûr – il ne lui avait jamais parlé de ses conquêtes, ni de son genre de prédilection, et Dazai avait respecté cet intimité.

Au fil des années, au fur et à mesure qu'ils apprenaient à se connaître, Dazai avait bien sûr tenté diverses approches, lancé quelques phrases pleines de sous-entendus, mais soit le roux ne les captaient pas, soit il brisait ses espoirs sans s'en rendre compte. Il ne lui avait jamais dit explicitement qu'il ne l'intéressait pas, mais il lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'ils étaient partenaires, les meilleurs de la mafia, et qu'il avait totalement confiance en lui au point de se laisser envahir par Corruption, parce qu'il savait qu'il assurerait ses arrières, comme le ferait un partenaire et ami. Rien de plus, sous-entendaient ses paroles.

Alors il avait cessé ses approches et ses sous-entendus, et s'était contenté d'être l'ami et le partenaire que Chuuya voulait. Parce qu'il voulait plus que tout le voir sourire férocement face aux ennemis, prêt à en découdre avec son partenaire. Parce qu'il voulait plus que tout rester à ses côtés, continuer à le chercher et entendre sa belle voix crier son nom de rage ou d'amusement face à ses grands discours sur le suicide. Il avait bien compris que sa déclaration ne ferait que briser ce lien qu'ils avaient et qu'il chérissait plus que tout.

Il avait simplement gardé l'habitude d'envoyer ce bouquet de fleurs chaque année, simplement pour observer l'homme qu'il aimait sentir ces fleurs et les regarder avec attention. Dans ces moments-là, il ne disait rien, aucune taquinerie ne sortait de sa bouche. Il ne faisait qu'apprécier ce moment pour le graver dans sa mémoire.

Et ces souvenirs lui étaient bien utiles maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus observer le beau visage de son amour. Il aimait l'imaginer sur le palier de sa porte, toujours aussi bien habillé, s'emparer du bouquet avec ce sourire sincère qui avait toujours fait chavirer son cœur, et observer avec attention les fleurs, comme si elles allaient disparaître. Il aimait imaginer qu'il les posait près de son lit, là où Dazai aurait aimé se tenir, et que leur message se transmettrait dans les rêves du roux.

Cela ne resterait que de l'imaginaire, bien sûr. Il n'allait certainement pas lui demander ce qu'il faisait de ce bouquet sans se griller, et il savait pertinemment que l'autre l'enverrait paître avec un bon coup de pied et une parole acerbe sans lui donner sa réponse. Et pas question de se déclarer maintenant qu'il faisait partie de l'agence : même si Chuuya ne lui retournait pas ses sentiments, il deviendrait sa faiblesse et la mafia pourrait très bien s'en servir contre lui pour l'affaiblir ou l'obliger à revenir. Chuuya était un capitaine respecté, mais Mori n'avait pas autant de principes que Dazai ou l'agence ; il n'hésiterait pas à torturer un peu son capitaine si cela faisait revenir son meilleur élément.

Alors Dazai laissa les jours s'écouler sans chercher à savoir ce que faisait le roux et s'il avait bien reçu son bouquet, et bientôt la douceur du printemps laissa place à la chaleur de l'été.

Par une chaude journée d'août, un livreur frappa au bureau de l'agence avec un immense bouquet de fleurs à la main.

« Bonjour, je cherche un certain Osamu Dazai. »

Le brun, qui s'amusait à taquiner Atsushi pour faire passer l'ennui, releva la tête de son bureau avec un air surpris et leva le bras pour que le livreur s'approche.

« Y a une carte avec, mais aucun nom. En tout cas, c'est un beau bouquet !

\- Tiens tiens, aurais-tu enfin trouvé une jeune femme avec qui te suicider ? Le taquina Kunikida en regardant le brun s'emparer du bouquet et ouvrir la carte d'un air curieux.

\- Il faut croire ! Cette beauté veut même me rencontrer, quelle audacieuse ! Dit-il d'un air joyeux en montrant à Kunikida et Atsushi la carte, où était noté une adresse et la date du jour.

\- Et bien, j'espère que vous passerez une bonne soirée, lui sourit gentiment Atsushi.

\- J'espère surtout que tu ne la feras pas fuir avec tes envies suicidaires ! Ajouta Kunikida. Enfin, qui sait, peut-être que c'est quelqu'un à qui tu dois de l'argent, vu toutes les notes que tu laisses sur ton passage. D'ailleurs, la jeune serveuse du café nous as encore dit que tu n'avais pas payé ce mois-ci…

\- Aaah, ne brise pas mes espoirs ! Laisse-moi imaginer que c'est ma femme idéale » S'écria Dazai en dramatisant, agitant les bras au-dessus de la tête sous l'œil amusé des autres qui écoutaient plus ou moins discrètement leur conversation.

Ils furent tout de même rappelés à l'ordre par Ranpo, et se remirent tranquillement au travail, excepté Dazai. Le brun alla chercher un vase pour y mettre les fleurs dans la cuisine attenante et surtout, pour calmer son cœur qui battait bien trop vite. Il connaissait le langage des fleurs, et celles qu'il avait devant lui formaient un message très clair. La plus présente, l'hibiscus, signifiait que le destinataire lui lançait une invitation et qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à la refuser. L'héllébore accentuait cette invitation, et exprimait aussi l'incertitude de l'expéditeur, comme s'il lui donnait un ordre mais ne voulait pas totalement le brusquer. C'était une fleur délicate, qui reflétait les vrais sentiments de cet individu. Enfin, le souci semblait crier la douleur de la personne et son chagrin. C'était un magnifique bouquet chargé d'émotions, mais qui annonçait aussi une discussion très compliquée, parce qu'il pensait avoir deviné l'expéditeur.

Ces fleurs rouges et oranges, le message, la carte qui lui donnait rendez-vous dans un bar qu'il connaissait bien et qu'il fréquentait assidûment lorsqu'il était encore à la mafia, tout lui criait que Chuuya voulait le voir pour discuter à cœur ouvert.

Se passant une main sur le visage, Dazai soupira. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il pouvait fermer les yeux sur le message, ne pas aller au lieu de rendez-vous et continuer à contrôler sa vie en faisant abstraction du rouquin pour préserver ses sentiments et leur confiance. Mais il pouvait aussi plonger dans l'inconnu, lui dévoiler ses vrais sentiments – puisqu'il avait utilisé ces fleurs, il devait bien avoir compris le sens de ses bouquets – et faire face à sa réaction. Il n'arrivait pas à l'imaginer, d'ailleurs, sa réaction. Se moquerait-il de lui ? Irait-il jusqu'à l'humilier, resterait-il neutre, ou lui répondrait-il ? Il ne savait pas. Il avait beau connaître son ex partenaire sur le bout des doigts, ses sentiments restaient la seule chose qu'il ignorait, et cela l'effrayait.

Il jeta un dernier regard sur le magnifique bouquet, tentant sans succès de calmer son cœur. Après un moment de réflexion où il pesa le pour et le contre, il décida de ne pas y aller. Il tentait de se convaincre que c'était le mieux pour eux, pour Chuuya, qu'il ne deviendrait pas la cible de la mafia par sa faute. Il essayait de faire abstraction du message des fleurs, du chagrin que semblait ressentir l'homme qu'il aimait. C'était décidé, rien ne changerait entre eux, peut importe ce que l'autre lui dirait. Qu'il vienne le frapper s'il le voulait, Dazai s'en fichait. Il voulait juste le protéger.

Il maudit sa faiblesse et ses foutus sentiments qui se permettaient de surpasser sa raison quand il se retrouva dans le bar à 22h30, une demi-heure avant la fermeture. Il n'y avait pas grand monde, et il put repérer Chuuya assis sur la banquette d'une des tables, un verre de vin devant lui. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué et Dazai le laissa encore quelques instants dans ses pensées, en profitant pour l'observer avec attention, appréciant chaque détail de son visage et de son corps, avant de se diriger d'un pas nonchalant vers la table en essayant de ne pas montrer ses vraies émotions.

« Chuuya, minauda-t-il en se glissant sur la banquette, face au roux qui releva le visage et planta ses yeux bleus dans les siens. Si tu voulais me joindre, tu aurais pu m'envoyer un texto ! Ton bouquet était très joli mais un peu trop romantique, non ? Ce n'est pas ton genre pourtant, le taquina le brun.

Attaquer le premier pour ne pas se laisser décontenancer, c'était la stratégie qu'avait choisi Dazai. Mais Chuuya ne se laissa pas surprendre, et lui jeta un regard noir.

« Tu n'as qu'à me donner ton numéro, abruti. Et je croyais que t'aimais bien les messages par bouquets ? Je ne fais que répondre à ceux que tu m'envoies depuis qu'on se connaît. »

Dazai ne se départit pas de son sourire, mais il sentait son cœur rater un battement. Il ne comptait pas aborder ce sujet dès la deuxième phrase… Toutefois, il n'abandonna pas sa stratégie ; pas question de se dévoiler en premier.

« Quels bouquets ? Si tu parles de ceux que tu recevais quand nous étions à la mafia, je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas les miens… Aurais-tu la mémoire courte, Chuuya ? Remarque, ça irait bien avec ta taille… Dit-il d'un ton malicieux.

Comme il l'avait prédit, l'attitude de Chuuya changea, et il put observer ses muscles se tendre sous sa chemise comme s'il se retenait de jeter le brun à l'autre bout du bar en criant de rage. Toutefois, il réussit à se contenir, lui lança son regard le plus noir et continua la discussion.

« Certes, tu me l'as dit, et je t'ai cru parce que ça ne te ressemblais pas. Mais j'ai revu ma position quand j'ai continué à recevoir ces bouquets après que tu nous ais lâchement abandonnés pour disparaître dans la nature. La seule différence, c'était cette rose jaune, et c'est là que je me suis demandé si ce bouquet n'avait pas une signification particulière. En demandant aux vendeurs, ils m'ont appris que la rose signifiait la trahison, l'infidélité et la demande de pardon. Et bizarrement, elle est apparue quand tu es parti. Alors j'ai réfléchi, et je me suis rappelé la première fois où je l'ai reçu, et où tu m'avais dit que c'était toi qui l'avait envoyé. Ça, et tous les sous-entendus que je ne voyais pas… Donc, puisque tu ne veux pas me confirmer de toi-même que ce sont bien tes fleurs, je te repose la question aujourd'hui : est-ce que c'est bien toi qui envoie ces bouquets ? Et ne t'avises pas de me mentir, ou je te jure que tu le regretteras. »

Durant son petit discours, Dazai avait repris une attitude plus sérieuse, et ne cessait de cogiter. Chuuya supposait que c'était lui qui envoyait ces fleurs, mais il n'était pas totalement sûr et il attendait confirmation. C'était une bonne occasion de lui mentir, de dire que ce n'était pas lui et de garder leurs sentiments intacts. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans le regard du roux qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Il lui semblait y voir une petite part d'espoir, comme s'il voulait entendre que Dazai avait réellement des sentiments. Jouant la carte de la sécurité, le brun décida de jouer un peu avec les nerfs de son ex partenaire pour essayer de lui soutirer quelques informations.

« Qui sait ? Demanda le brun en affichant un mystérieux sourire. Déjà, bravo pour ton analyse, tu pourrais presque nous rejoindre chez les détectives ! Et si je te disais que c'est bien moi qui t'envoyais ces fleurs, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?

\- Je t'enverrai bouler à l'autre bout du bar pour toutes ces années où tu n'as pas eu le courage de porter tes couilles et me le dire en face, puis je t'embrasserais jusqu'à ce que tu meurs étouffé. Ça te va comme réponse, abruti ? »

Dazai ne s'y attendait absolument pas et écartilla les yeux sous la surprise. Il resta figé quelques secondes, tentant de bien comprendre ses paroles, puis senti la colère monter en lui. Face à lui, les yeux de Chuuya brillaient d'une lueur de défi, et rien ne laissait deviner ses possibles sentiments, excepté sa phrase. Ils étaient tous les deux devenus très bons dans l'art du mensonge.

« Mais- Si tu avais vraiment ce genre de sentiments, pourquoi tu n'as rien dit quand on était partenaires ? Les sentiments ça ne va pas que dans un sens, tu as cru que j'allais te courir après telle une pauvre princesse ? S'écria Dazai d'une voix emplie de colère, tentant de reprendre contenance.

\- Ce n'est pas déjà ce que tu faisais subtilement ? Se moqua le roux, accentuant l'énervement du brun.

\- Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi je n'ai jamais rien dit ? Continua le plus grand, énervé par la remarque de l'autre homme. Parce que tu n'a cessé de te moquer de mes sentiments ! Pour toi, nous étions seulement partenaires, alors j'ai respecté ça. Et maintenant, tu viens me dire que c'était réciproque ? Que toutes ces années, il y aurait pu y avoir beaucoup plus ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi tu ne te réveilles que maintenant ? Ça fait quelques années que je suis parti, quand même ! Tu m'accuses de ne pas porter mes couilles, mais tu n'es pas mieux !

\- Parce que tu crois que j'allais me déclarer alors que tu nous avait lâchement abandonnés ? Que tu m'avais lâchement abandonné ? Alors oui, j'ai mis du temps à comprendre que tu n'étais pas seulement un partenaire pour moi, mais juste après, tu es parti ! Disparu, sans nouvelles, comme si je n'existais plus pour toi. Comme si je ne comptais plus, que je n'avais jamais vraiment compté. Tu n'es même pas venu me dire au revoir, à moi, ton partenaire ! Aucun mot, aucun message, ton numéro coupé dès ta disparition… »

La colère de Chuuya s'atténua, et Dazai vit ses yeux se voiler de tristesse, comme s'il ne pouvait plus retenir toutes ses émotions contenues depuis toutes ces années. Attrapant son verre de vin, il en but un gorgée avant de reprendre.

« Tu étais la personne en qui j'avais le plus confiance, la seule avec qui je me permettais d'utiliser Corruption parce que je savais que tu serais toujours là pour me sauver de ce dieu dévoreur… Et toi, tu quittes une mission sans un regard en arrière, et tu disparais pendant deux ans ! J'ai cru mourir. Je venais à peine de me rendre compte de ce que je ressentais, et toi, tu piétinais mes sentiments sans aucun état d'âme… Alors quand j'ai appris que tu étais réapparu à l'Agence, que tu menais une nouvelle vie, que tu semblais plus heureux sans moi, j'ai tout fait pour ne plus ressentir ces sentiments. Je te haïssais, parce que tu avais quitté ta famille, ceux qui t'avaient tout donné, pour des inconnus. Tu n'étais plus le Dazai que j'avais connu, le Dazai que j'avais aimé. Et pourtant, tu continuais à envoyer ces foutus bouquets… Il m'a fallu du temps pour me rendre compte que mon partenaire était toujours là, que je pouvais toujours lui faire confiance, et que mes sentiments semblaient toujours aussi forts malgré ta trahison… Tu sais, quand j'ai sauté de l'avion pour exploser ce dragon, c'est là que je me suis rendu compte d'à quel point je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi. Et j'avais tellement confiance en tes foutus ruses que je savais que tu étais vivant, malgré ce qu'Ango me disait. Et j'avais raison, tu étais là… et tu m'as sauvé de Corruption, alors que tu n'y étais pas obligé. Et si tu étais mort, j'étais prêt à mourir aussi, parce que sans m'en rendre compte, tu avais pris une place trop importante dans ma vie, et que je n'aurais jamais pu vivre sans toi. Tu vas sûrement te moquer, me dire que j'ai l'air pathétique, mais j'en ai marre de garder ça pour moi. J'en ai marre de te voir aussi loin de moi, de te voir vivre dans un monde où je ne suis pas… J'ai envie d'être égoïste, mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que tu veux, ce que tu ressens. Tu m'envoies ces bouquets, mais tu ne laisse rien transparaître quand on se croise… Et j'ai beau faire celui qui n'est pas touché, ça me blesse plus que je ne le voudrais. C'est pour ça que je t'ai envoyé ces fleurs, pour qu'on soit enfin francs l'un envers l'autre une fois dans notre vie. Je sais que c'est insensé de vouloir une relation alors que nous sommes ennemis, que nous deviendrions une faiblesse l'un pour l'autre. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi, mais je m'en fous. Tout ce que je veux, c'est être avec toi, malgré tout ce qui pourrait nous arriver. On est le Double Black, merde, et ils vont pas venir nous emmerder sans qu'on se laisse faire. Maintenant, c'est à toi de me dire ce que tu veux, si tu veux qu'on se lance dans l'inconnu, ou si tu préfères te planquer et ne rien tenter. »

Dazai restait muet, sa colère était retombée ; il observait en silence le regard brûlant de détermination de Chuuya, prêt à risquer sa vie pour vivre une histoire d'amour complètement folle et remplie de dangers.

Comme il l'avait dit, Dazai aurait pu se planquer, utiliser l'excuse de la menace pour ne rien tenter. C'est ce qu'il comptait faire, à l'origine, mais il avait suivi ses sentiments et s'était quand même retrouvé dans ce foutu bar qui allait changer sa vie. Alors il lui sourit gentiment, ressentant déjà cette complicité qui lui avait tant manqué. Ils étaient le Double Black, ils étaient fusionnels, et ils aimaient trop l'aventure et le danger pour ne rien faire. Et si leurs sentiments étaient respectifs, qu'importait la rationalité ; avec Chuuya à ses côtés, il se sentait capable de vaincre le monde entier. Mais d'abord, il se devait d'être franc, comme il le souhaitait, et s'expliquer sur son abandon.

« Chuuya, murmura-t-il en s'approchant de lui. Je comprends totalement ce que tu ressens, et je m'excuse de t'avoir abandonné. Après la mort d'Oda, j'étais totalement perdu, et je ne trouvais plus ma place à la mafia… Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi et à la promesse que je lui avait faite. Mais si je t'avais demandé, à cette époque, est-ce que tu m'aurais suivi ? Est-ce que tu aurais abandonné cette famille, Mori, Koyo, et tous ceux que tu dirigeais, pour une vie totalement inconnue avec moi, l'abruti suicidaire ?

Le regard troublé de Chuuya lui donna sa réponse.

« Non, tu n'aurais pas pu abandonner toutes ces personnes à qui tu tiens. Contrairement à moi, tu es beaucoup plus attaché aux gens. Mais aujourd'hui, je sais que je suis heureux à l'Agence. Et si je peux être égoïste – ce que je suis tout le temps, tu le sais bien – alors je voudrais t'avoir aussi. J'ai eu deux ans pour y réfléchir, tu sais. Pendant que tu souhaitais ma mort, je songeais à notre possible vie à deux… Et aujourd'hui, je me rend compte que c'est enfin possible. Je sais que ce sera compliqué, qu'il faudra se cacher, et que l'on sera la faiblesse de l'autre… Mais j'accepte tout ça, parce qu'après tout ce que tu viens de me dire, je ne peux plus taire mes sentiments. Alors repartons sur un pied d'égalité, parce que tu es la seule personne qui peut me donner envie de continuer ma vie actuellement. »

Dazai plongea son regard dans celui, heureux et étonné, de son ami – petit-ami ? Il n'osait pas encore y croire – et observa son visage se détendre et ses lèvres se tendre dans un grand sourire. Ils sentaient tous les deux qu'un sentiment nouveau se créait entre eux, et ils n'étaient pas encore totalement à l'aise pour le gérer, alors ils firent ce qu'ils savaient faire de mieux : se taquiner et pousser l'autre à bout.

« Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? Osamu Dazai m'aurait-il fait une véritable déclaration d'amour ? Je crois que rien que pour ça, j'accepterais de me planquer comme un gamin tous les jours de ma vie, si je peux l'entendre encore. Mais sache que je vais quand même t'en faire baver pour cet abandon ! Et n'espère pas avoir le dessus sur moi, c'est clair ?

\- Ah, je retrouve mon petit Chuuya bruyant ! J'ai hâte de t'obliger à faire tout ce que je veux ! Rit Dazai, le cœur plus léger. D'ailleurs, il faudrait s'embrasser, non ? Mes magnifiques lèvres ne t'attirent pas ?

\- Je préfère mille fois y glisser un canon de pistolet dans ce lieu publique que ma langue, espèce d'abruti ! T'as déjà oublié le mot discrétion ? Mon Dieu, je commence déjà à regretter, souffla Chuuya en se levant, une main sur le visage. Allez, vient, on va pas s'éterniser ici. »

Il tentait tant bien que mal de faire comme si la situation était normal, mais Dazai voyait bien qu'il avait du mal à se départir de son sourire heureux, et cela lui réchauffa le cœur. Le brun se leva à son tour, ne réfrénant pas son envie de sourire, en profitant pour observer les magnifiques fesses que lui offrait le roux. Une fois sortis du bar, il glissa son bras autour du cou de l'autre homme avec un sourire mutin.

« Chuuya, murmura-t-il soudain à son oreille, le faisant sursauter. En tant qu'ancien partenaire et nouveau petit-ami, je dois t'apprendre quelque chose d'important. Sache que les mots abruti, imbécile, enfoiré et toutes les insultes s'y rapprochant ne sont pas des mots doux que l'on dit à son amoureux. D'accord, mon petit sucre d'orge ? »

Chuuya se figea sur le trottoir, observant un Dazai hilare avec un regard horrifié qui se transforma bientôt en pure rage.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce surnom de gamine ! Tu m'as pris pour qui exactement ? T'as même pas intérêt à m'appeler comme ça sinon tu vas te retrouver noyé dans le canal, espèce d'enfoiré ! Et arrête de te marrer ! Tu veux que je t'en colle une ?

\- Hahaha, Chuuya énervé est tellement adorable ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'appellerais pas tout le temps comme ça !

\- Pas tout le- Pas du tout même ! »

Dazai adorait le voir s'énerver, mais maintenant qu'il était à lui, il y avait quelque chose de plus amusant qu'il voulait voir sur son visage. Alors il l'attira dans une petite rue loin des regards, posa ses deux mains sur ses joues – ce qui le calma instantanément et lui fit légèrement écartiller les yeux – et se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement.

Ses lèvres avaient le goût du vin qu'il venait de boire, et elles étaient particulièrement douces. Dazai décréta en son for intérieur qu'il passerait son temps à les embrasser. Il avait senti l'hésitation de Chuuya, mais bientôt ses mains se retrouvèrent enlacées dans son dos et il répondit au baiser avec ferveur. Ils se séparèrent rapidement, puis revinrent à la charge encore une fois, ne pouvant déjà plus se passer de cette sensation enivrante que leur procurait ce simple baiser. Ils durent pourtant se séparer, chacun tentant de contenir son excitation pour ne pas sauter sur l'autre au plein milieu de la rue. Ce fut Chuuya qui mit fin au moment en lâchant Dazai et en se reculant.

« N'espère même pas me mettre dans ton lit ce soir, dit-il d'une voix grave. Je sais que c'est complètement con d'attendre, mais je préfère prendre mon temps. Donc, la prochaine fois qu'on se verra, considère ça comme un simple rendez-vous. C'est pas parce qu'on a des sentiments réciproques que je ne t'en veux pas, et il va falloir te faire pardonner !

\- Bien, bien, j'ai compris, soupira Dazai, l'air dépité. Moi qui pensais pouvoir m'amuser avec toi toute la nuit… Tu te fais désirer Chuuya, pense à mon pauvre cœur meurtri depuis toutes ces années !

\- Commence pas à faire ton drama, ça ne marchera pas avec moi. C'est comme ça, un point c'est tout.

\- Aaah, ce que tu peux être cruel… Très bien, tu joues le prince inatteignable, je relève le défi ! Je vais tellement te séduire que bientôt, tu me supplieras te rester avec toi toute ta vie ! Rit Dazai d'un air machiavélique sous le regard dépité du roux.

\- C'est ça, rêve toujours… »

Chuuya le regarda faire le fier, ne dissimulant pas le sourire amusé qui s'afficha lentement sur son visage. Dazai le vit et lui sourit en retour, avant de retourner poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il sentit son petit ami glisser quelque chose dans sa poche, avant qu'il ne s'écarte de lui à nouveau, un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Puis, sans un mot, il se retourna et parti en direction de chez lui en agitant la main à l'attention du brun. Celui-ci le regarda s'en aller et glissa la main dans sa poche pour en sortir un petit bout de papier contenant le numéro de téléphone de son bien-aimé. En souriant, Dazai songea à quel point cette soirée avait été très instructive pour eux deux. C'était une nouvelle avancée, et il sentait que Chuuya allait bien lui en faire baver, mais il avait hâte. Sa vie prenait une nouvelle tournure et il aimait ça. Qu'importe les difficultés qu'ils allaient rencontrer, il savait qu'ils seraient assez forts pour les affronter ensemble.

* * *

**Un avis ? Une review ?**

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce petit texte ! C'est une fin ouverte (très ouverte même) mais qui n'aura pas de suite, je laisse votre imagination faire le reste.

On se retrouvera sûrement très bientôt pour d'autres Soukoku, et dans longtemps pour une fiction Shin Soukoku, parce que ces couples sont beaucoup trop adorables (peut-on vraiment dire ça de Dazai ? Hum, je ne sais pas.)

À la prochaine !


End file.
